Highlighter is a type of writing instrument that is designed to be used over existing text. The process of applying highlighter over an existing section of text known as “Highlighting”. The inks of Highlighters are often made in bright fluorescent colors that would leave a transparent mark over the existing text, thus making the highlighted section more distinct so it can easily draw attention from readers.
Ideally, using a highlighter would require a user to see a section of text before highlighting which the view would normally be blocked by the hand holding the highlighter. In order to overcome this, the user may angle the grip or adjust the view so that they can see the text before highlighting which can be inconvenient for the user. And without such adjustments would cause the section of text to not accurately or straightly be highlighted. This problem may not be a challenge when using other writing instruments such as a pen or pencil since the hand holding the pen or pencil would not be blocking the view between the user and a writing surface.
The current prior art of highlighters that encompasses a feature to solve this issue is Uni® Promark View highlighter and Sharpie® Clear View Highlighter. Both highlighters have the same feature that is to have a portion of a nib made of a clear transparent material to provide a see-through area for a user. This feature provides a very small see-through area and would not be effective when highlighting a large section of text.
Thus, what is needed is a new highlighter that is designed to overcome the shortcomings of all existing versions of highlighters, that would allow a user to be able to easily see an area of text before highlighting.